University of Tianxia
by RussianAmericanPuppyLove
Summary: AU The Gaang are all in one university. It is Toph and Aaang's first year. What could go wrong. TyLokka Katang Maiko Jetki Toru Azen
1. Chapter 1

Aang had finished bringing his dorm room. Sokka had helped and Katara tried to help as best as she could. Though both Aang and Sokka had refused to let her help them. They got to meet Aang's roommate Chen. Once Aaang got settled they went to help Toph move in with Katara. Since Katara was a straight A student she has strings to let Toph move in with her. Not long after Sokka put down the box did he feel his girlfriend attack him from behind. She knocked him onto Katara's bed.

"I hope you were going to pop by and say hi." Ty Lee gave him a smirk.

Sokka didn't struggle but just smiled at her back. "Well obviously you ruined my plans. Plus I don't think my sister would appreciate you pinning me to her bed." He kissed her on the nose.

Ty Lee turned to Katara giving her a cheeky grin, "Sorry 'tara I just always get excited." She allowed Sokka to get up then proceeds to try and get him to her and Suki's room.

"Got to go it seems like Ty-Ty wants me for a minute." Sokka let out a wink.

"Is a minute all you need?" Aang called out.

"Ewww you guys." Katara says making a gagging noise. Ty Lee totally yanked Sokka away before he could retort. Aang decided to lay down on his girlfriend's bed without a seconded thought.

"Hey twinkle toes aren't you going to head back?" Toph asked. "Sugar Queen has to help me get situated." Aang didn't have a chance to think about it in three moves Toph had him out the door with it closed. The shock was evident in his face as Suki walked passed.

"I guess your girlfriend's roommate kicked you out?" Suki said with a chuckle. "Sadly I don't even want to try with my roomie."

Just then Sokka left the room with a goofy grin and lipstick all over his face. "Let's go Aang. Should get you back to your room so you can unpack." The older boy managed to ster him back to their dorm. Suki waved at them the proceeded to go into her room.

Aang woke up in the usual way with Appa licking his face. Managing to get the large lump off of him, he began getting ready for classes. Thanks to some fine tuning he managed to get his early classes with Katara. Getting ready as quick as the wind. Sokka, Zuko and Jet were already at the door waiting for him. Aang listened to them talking about their upcoming game season. Aang looked a little bored until he saw the girls walking towards them. Ty Lee was waving frantically at them, her usually perky self was a little overwhelming that early in the morning. Toph was not looking too rested and having the strongest urge to kick the peppy girl. Mai was smiling slightly as her best friend, and Suki was just rolling her eyes. Katara looked at Aang excited to see him again. Ty Lee bounded to her normal spot under Sokka's arm. "Let's go get breakfast." said grinning Sokka. No one noticed that Zuko had slipped his hand into Mai's as they all talked as they went to the mess hall. One by one the piled in at the table. With some of them going for seconds. They all enjoyed their typical college breakfast until all their classes started. The last ones to go were Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee. Ty Lee liked hanging out with the couple since they were not as lovey-dovey as many other couples. She didn't feel like she was introducing with them. Mai was very reserved and Zuko respected her space. Though Ty lee did miss her snuggle buddy but he had his science classes which were not necessary for her degree. She did get to see him during his lunch periods and practice time. Ty Lee checked her watch and saw her first class was starting soon. She leaped out the door as she waved bye to the two of them. Mai let out a chuckle as she ran to her class. Zuko then walked her to her class.


	2. Chapter 2

Football practice was about to begin and the gang was gathered near the field. Aang and Katara noses were in their books studying philosophy. Toph was flopped out napping. Mai was sitting in the stands dividing her attention between the football players and the cheerleaders. Sokka, Jet and Zuko were completely immersed in their game play. Suki and Ty Lee were busy practicing their usual cheerleader stuff. Before too long a commotion was building heading towards the players. Once Zuko discovered who was causing the distraction he immediately wanted to leave. In the center of the commotion was his dear sister who made a beeline towards him.

"Ah Zuzu there you are. I was hoping you could speak a little about my campaign." Giving her fake smile to the crowd and a "ruin this and I will destroy you" look at Zuko. Sokka and Jet moved a bit back not wanting to get in between the siblings squabble. Zuko resigned to his sister, and waited for her to finish so he could finish up his practice.

While this was going on Aang was getting on Aang was getting help on hi assignment. But as per usual Aang was too busy staring off into space at his girlfriend. He was startled once she asked him a question.

"Aang are you even listening to me?" Katara asking him poking him in his hat with a blue arrow design.

"Sorry 'tara was too busy looking at your hair. The sun really highlights the light brown strands." Katara tried not to be flustered and told him to focus. Thats when a clamor was heard. Katara saw her brother tackling his girlfriend on the ground. Suki almost got bowled over accidentally socked Zuko in the nose. Sokka not caring about the others in his attack continued to tickling his girlfriend. Suki apologized to Zuko going to the first aid kit. Zuko was just holding his nose while Jet just patted him on the back. Giving him a slight man-like sympathy. Once all the ruckus stopped the gang was quietly doing what they normally do. Toph broke the silence with a rather large burp and exited to practice. Refusing any help as usual. They watched her as she left before settling back in. Aang's stomach let out a sound in surprisingly bellowed noise. Aanf hid is is hat as they all left.

"Well Aang's stomach has spoken. All in favor raise their hands?" Sokka belted out with a disgruntled Ty Lee whom lost her pillow. Everyone raised their hands. As they all clamored up a careful orchestrated smacks were heard. Katara turned to see Sokka and Jet with red marks on their faces. Both boys had "accidentally" slipped their hands on their girlfriend's butts. Ignoring the idiot boys Ty Lee took both Mai's and Suki's arms and trudged next to Katara. Zuko shook his head at the other football players as if saying this is your fault. They all gathered at the school food court. The special thing this school had international intentions. So food from all four nations were there. Once they all gathered at one of the table silenced commenced while sustenance was being consumed.


End file.
